


Spider

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Egil finds a spider in the lab.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Spider

"What's that in your hands?" Shulk grabbed Egil's wrists to get a closer look at whatever was being so delicately cupped in his hands, and the Machina slowly lowered himself to show him a plump spider that was currently furiously trying to bite, to no avail. Shulk stepped back fairly quick, and Egil laughed.

"Afraid of a simple spider, Shulk?" He teased, cupping his hands over the creature once more and continuing on his way outside. 

  
"Maybe a little," Shulk huffed, following close behind, "I don't really like a lot of bugs. They freak me out a bit." 

  
"I see," Egil hummed, gesturing at the door, "could you get that for me? My hands are rather occupied." Shulk quickly opened it and watched as Egil stepped further out into the grass and knelt down to release the creature. They watched it disappear into the field, and Egil sighed as he got up. "I do wish they would stop getting indoors, they're quite troublesome with their little webs, and I'm always worried I'll crush one." 

  
"Worried you'll crush one? That sounds a bit out of character, considering all those times you called us 'bugs to be crushed'." Shulk scoffed, crossing his arms.

  
"Yes, well," Egil frowned, shifting uncomfortably, "that doesn't mean I enjoy killing anything. It was..." Shulk quirked a brow, and he sighed once more, "let's call it a desensitization tactic." 

  
"Oh," it was Shulk's turn to frown, "I guess that makes sense." 

  
"I've had enough of causing harm for more than one lifetime," the Machina said quietly, "but enough of that, I'm still busy reorganizing the shelves, care to lend a hand?"

  
"Sure," Shulk nodded, following him back indoors, wondering if the spider meant there'd be other bugs inside. 


End file.
